


second mistakes

by incoherent__screaming



Series: the tale of two brothers (and some more) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, hela's existence is...implied, i dont know how to tag and it shows, odin and frigga is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherent__screaming/pseuds/incoherent__screaming
Summary: The first time Thor fucks Loki is after a football game.When a mistake's out, you elegantly solve it by fucking your younger brother in the ass. What, you mean there's an alternative solution?Second installment ofthe tale of two brothers (and some more)series. You should probably read the first part to understand context here.
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: the tale of two brothers (and some more) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	second mistakes

The first time Thor fucks Loki is after a football game.

It isn’t the first time Thor has stuck his cock up him in a compromising position. But they’re home alone, after a winning game, and they’re parents are out of town for some business trip, so naturally they do what obviously all well-adjusted brotherly relationships do when the house is empty.

Loki is, Thor realizes, quite the moaner, and to a certain degree he is—well, surprised doesn’t begin to describe it. Neither does enjoyment, he thinks to himself as he thrusts another finger into his already sloppy hole and Loki bucks against his fingers, whining eagerly.

He can’t help but to ask, “Doesn’t it hurt?”, and for the briefest of moments Loki halts his movements to turn around and look at Thor. His expression is unreadable; a mix of confusion and annoyance, cheeks glowing from arousal.

“What the _fuck_ ,” he asks as he gives another half-hearted thrust, trying to get Thor to move his fingers, thrusting them at just the right angle to hit his prostate.

Thor resumes and is immediately rewarded with another lovely groan spilling from his lips. “I was just, you know, wondering. It sounds painful.”

Loki lets out a scoff, or at least tries to, before it dissolves into another keen moan.

“You’re thinking too much. Shut up and fuck me.”

So Thor does just that, and he thinks it must hurt an awful lot for Loki to let out such a high-pitched mewl as he ruts into the bedsheets. He can’t wrap his mind around why Loki wants to do this. It doesn’t matter, because seconds later he’s coming too, and his mind leaves no room for musing, overcome by white hot bliss.

x

Jane Foster is a nice girl. She’s intelligent, with doe eyes and a radiant smile.

She’s Thor’s type, vice versa. Loki doesn’t sound delighted when he hears news of them dating.

“Oh, so you’re dating her after making out in Stark’s backyard once?”

“I’ve taken her on dates, you know. You don’t know everything about my love life.”

“Huh. Alright. What a meet cute, I must say.”

“What, are you jealous?”

The tension between them instantly freezes. Thor didn’t say it on purpose, didn’t mean to recall that night. Loki was drunk, he can blame it on the alcohol.

He’s glaring at Thor now, eyes cold and somber as ever. He doesn’t say another word as he storms off, and they both know what’s on Thor’s mind and how wrong he is.

Thor didn’t fuck him two days ago drunk.

x

Dinner is awkward. Thor’s almost sure his father doesn’t notice a thing, talking with Mother and him as usual. Mother seems to notice the faint anxiousness lacing the air, though. She’s always been excellent with Loki, and he’s always been Mama’s boy, even if Loki won’t admit it himself.

Normally he’d engage with Father’s conversations about work; he’s been grooming him as heir of Asgard, the family business company for quite a while now, and while Thor is less than interested in stocks and markets and the lot, he indulges in the conversation nonetheless. More often than not Thor wants to ask Father why won’t he let _her_ inherit the company instead, but always decides against it; _her_ name isn’t mentioned in the household. It’s just another weird family rule, like how Father never seems to make a conscious effort to talk with Loki at dinner.

On the rare occasion when Father does directly address Loki, his replies are always lazy, lacking any affection or effort. Thor doesn’t think Loki can be put to blame for this, but he often wishes his brother and father got along. It’s strange, how a brother and sister can have barely met each other, yet be so similar.

His thoughts are interrupted by Mother. “Loki, dear, are you alright? You’re awfully quiet.”

Loki visibly tenses up at the sudden attention directed towards him. “I’m fine,” he says after a pregnant pause, “don’t worry.” He smiles at his mother, a perfect beam, and it’s obvious how he loves her. Then his eyes sweep past her to Thor, who’s sitting next to her— “I’m fine,” he repeats, not to Mother, but to Thor, and the rest of the meal is finished in silence.

Loki likes to say this all the time, and Thor admits that he might be oblivious in some places, but he’s not the fool Loki makes him out to be. He understands that when Mother said Loki was awfully quiet, she didn’t mean it literally. She has that sort of connection with Loki, understanding his mind like a mother would a child. Thor wonders if she can feel what he thinks, too, but he’d rather not know.

x

It’s midnight and Thor can’t sleep. He contemplates between lying on his bed until he finally falls asleep and getting a cup of water when he hears a knock on his bedroom door. Loki doesn’t wait for an invitation to come in, swiftly shutting the door. Neither of them says anything but a shared uncomfortable glance in the pale street lights.

“I want to talk—” Thor says, at the same time Loki says, “I don’t know how to start—”.

“You go first,” Loki sighs.

The yellowish glow frames his features perfectly. Thor’s gotten remarks about how unlike his siblings he looks, when he has golden locks and they have raven hair, when he’s roguish and they’re graceful. He never really put much thought into it until now. Loki looks so fragile under the harsh light.

“I just…wanted to ask. Did you mean it?”

“Mean what?” Loki seems genuinely confused. Thor could mean a million things. When they kissed. When they fucked. When they fought.

“All of it.”

“Oh. Oh, well,” Loki answers usefully.

The reply infuriates Thor and sets him off like dynamite. “ _What the fuck, Loki?_ We—we’re brothers, for fuck’s sake! You can’t just say _‘oh well’_ and try to pretend nothing ever happened! Do you realize what the fuck we’re getting into now?”

Loki prickles up like an angry cat at that. “Look, first of all, I never said we were going to pretend nothing happened, and second of all, you didn’t seem to be so concerned about us being ‘brothers’ and all that when you fucked me on your own bed, did you? So don’t try to act like you have the moral high ground here, because you don’t.”

Both of them fall back into an uncomfortable silence save for the heavy breathing. Poison seeps through the air, dangerous and lethal.

“Fine. We’re both the bad guys here,” Thor relents, and it feels like a ton of bricks on his heart. “What are we going to do now?” It must sound funnier to Loki than to Thor, because he scoffs at it like a cheap, unfunny joke.

“We could have a sit-down, talk about it over a nice cup of coffee, if you will—”

“Hey, I’m being fucking serious—”

“Fine, fine, fucking Christ. We either keep it up or we don’t, Thor, it’s not rocket science. And everyone in this house is asleep.”

It feels a lot more complicated than that, if he’s being honest.

This time, Thor can’t help but feel like he’s making a mistake when Loki bites into his shoulder to cut off his low cries, and he prays no one thinks too much of it at football practice tomorrow.

x

“Do you like me?”

Thor chokes on his drink. He’s on a date with Jane, trying out a new frappuccino, or something. She’s been wanting to have it for some time. It tastes like strawberries, and cream, and pleasant sweetness.

“Why—” he splutters some more, wiping away the pink stains on his hoodie frantically. “Why would you suddenly ask that?”

Jane stops in her tracks. “Thor. Answer me.”

“Of course I do. You’re my girlfriend, Jane.” The cup’s getting too cold, the iciness freezing his fingertips. He switches it to his right hand, crumpling the sticky tissue.

Sighing, she turns to face him. Thor can probably fall in love with those eyes a thousand times, if he . “A name doesn’t mean anything, Thor,” she says as she raises her drink to take a sip. “You know it.”

Thor doesn’t try to stop her from walking away. His frappuccino is melting away in his hands and into the summer heat, dripping on the sidewalk.

Whatever. It tastes sourer than he thought, he grumbles to himself as he chucks it away into a bin.

x

Thor thinks simply. Loki has chastised him, many times, for not thinking of the bigger picture, ahead of himself, into the indiscernible future.

He doesn’t see what’s wrong about thinking simply, to be honest. Sometimes things are as complicated as they seem. Thor thinks it’s one of Loki’s vices, even if he’ll never say it out loud. Some things are…just what they seem.

He likes the way things are. They don’t have to change. They don’t have to complicated.

Until they do, and Thor’s left without a choice.

There’s only one person who can fix this with him at this point.

**Author's Note:**

> i did it holy shit i wrote a second part
> 
> third and last part is in the making!! i promise!! i just need to decode the writing i scrawled on my journal under city lights at night
> 
> please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this ily all sm
> 
> -inco 
> 
> p.s i don't actually ship thorki, and i do not endorse incest of any form.


End file.
